Spongebob: Spongebob's Box
Before reading This is a log for the events that happened around 2003-2007. The Shadow Reader (Who deserves honor!) has taught me that I should add less cliche's. (There still may be some, watch out if you don't like cliche's) And I love Spongebob! August 18, 2003 I was visiting Nick studios with my friend (Jason) since he knows one of the security guards (Jim) at the place. We were cracking a couple of jokes and peeing our pants while laughing, normal stuff friends (atleast me and mine) do. Jason was joking if "SpongeBob would dump Sandy for Wanda (From The Fairly Odd Parents)" and after ordering pizza and chomping it down, we drank some beer and decided to go to sleep. (Keep in mind that it was 2:19 AM.) August 19 After we woke up, Jim had permission to show us the new episodes of cartoons. (Or NickToons as it was called back then) We saw a production tape called "Spongebob Squarepants 5572-213" (I learned it was the numbers were the production code.) We watched it since we had nothing else to do. (I still remember that I was so bored that my mouth was drooling ever since I saw that Nick Studios TV.) The episode was already previewed so we re-wound it to the begining, the episode said "SpongeBob's Box" with that typical guitar music. The episode started with Spongebob going to a home improvement store, Spongebob bought a new "Snail House" for Gary, Spongebob's prized pet. Spongebob recived the snail house in a box, so it wouldn't get damaged. After Spongebob arrived to his house, he saw a note that was strangely spanish, it read "La muerte es tu destino, no trates de escapar." which means "Death is your fate, don't try to escape", I just thought the producers were jealous of Dora's fame, so they tried something different. (I didn't know the translation back then.) He went inside and Gary was shivering as if he were cold and really wanted the house or he was scared. Spongebob: Hey Gary, look at the house you wanted! Gary: (Scared meow) Spongebob: (While opening the box) What's wrong, Gary? (Rubbing his chin) Gary: (Pointing to the kitchin with his right eye) Spongebob: OH! You must be hungry, I has to spend hours for the delivery! Gary: (Nods) Spongebob: Gary, I know you can't talk but tell me what's wrong. You might be anxious to try your new house! Gary: (Whines a quiet meow) Spongebob: I'm going to go in the kitched to prepare you lunch while you sit there and think on what to tell me. Spongebob Goes into the kitchen to give Gary his lunch, and when he calls Gary in, the poor snail runs away. Spongebob groans and goes to look for him. Spongebob: Gary the Snail, I am getting upset right now! You tell me what is wrong and I will give you your lunch! Gary: (Points to kitchen while imitating a scary creature and meows a scary meow.) Spongebob: What do you mean a creature got into our house? I always lock the windows, besides, it could've been just another one of those algea eaters or sea urchins. Gary calms down and decides to eat lunch with Spongebob next to him. The creature them comes out the fridge with one of those regular "character gets scared" ambiences. The monster comes out of the shadows and it is Patrick, he was attacked by some sort of supernatural being as his eyes were glowing. Spongebob: Patrick, wh-wh-what's wrong with your eyes? Patrick (Evil): NO QUESTIONS! SQUAREPANTS, YOU WILL FACE INTERNAL DARKNESS IF YOU DON'T SURRENDER TO ME, YOUR REAL GOD! Spongebob: (Eyelids half down as if he's bored or unamused) Patrick, now is not the time to play, get those night lights out of your eyes or else they'll hurt. Patrick (Evil): How dare you refuse to surrender to me! Spongebob: Patrick stop, Gary is having a problem here and you're not helping. Patrick (Evil): So it's that dimwitted snail you're having trouble with, well I can help. An unidentified being came out of Patrick as he flow through to Gary to possess him. Gary (Evil): Well, Squarepants. You shall surrender to my mystreious existence or all of your other dimwitted "friends" will be taken on by one. Evil Gary then self destructs into dust particles that are more microscopic than Plankton's skin bumps. Spongebob lets out a big cry as he says: Gary, NOOOOOO!!!!!!!. Spongebob, now depressed, has nothing to do then go save Mr. Krabs, Squidward, Sandy, and Plankton. Spongebob runs to the Krusty Krab as the creature races him, when Spongebob arrives, Mr K and Squidward were not there. Spongebob then remembered that it was Sunday. He rushes back to Squidward's house and finds Squidward's dead body and then the creature comes out the attic to attack Spongebob, but remembers Mr. Krabs. Spongebob races the being but the being wins and Mr. Krabs dies, Spongebob then remembers Patrick (But was dead when the creature shifted from Patrick to Gary) When Spongebob found out, he was surrounded by clones of the creature in the same box Gary's house was in. Spongebob was then forced into the cult and had his eyes gouged out. Spongebob then got possessed by one of the members as his sould was trapped in a vortex hell. The episode ended and the tape was damaged. I was freaked out and told Jason and Jim to never tell anyone. Me and Jason went to McDoanlds for dinner and when we went our seperate ways home, I went to sleep. October 1, 2003 I wasn't on the case for a month until Jason messaged me on MySpace that his room was making weird noises. I told him that it was probably just his computer trying to work (We didn't have beefy computers back then) until he sent me a video on P2P where there were voices saying either "Free Me" or "Spare Me". I ignored it but thought it was him just talking to himself. October 4, 2003 I was watching Nick when Spongebob episode "Born Again Krabs" aired instead of that horrifying pice of filth. (Thank God.) Though my TV was glitching a lot while watching it. November 18, 2005 Been a couple of years since I covered this, but on Skype, Jason told me that he saw some weird stuff happen and he is gonna die. Me: Jason, you look terrified Jason: Uhh, Yeah. Something weird happened, I'm gonna die Me: No, stay with me! Jason: My breath is shortning ever since I saw that.... -Connection Lags- Jason:...t-t-thing. Me: What thing? Jason: Do you remeber that Spongebob episode we watched? Me: Which one? "Nasty Patty", "The Graveyard Shift", or "Jellyfishing"? Jason: The one we saw with Jim... You know? My friend that works at Nick studios. Me: Yeah, that one...... Jason: The creature, ITS HERE ITS HERE ITS HE... -Connection ended- I was weirded out and decided to watch some Ren and Stimpy. Later I was looking on the internet for "Spongebob 5572-213" and all I could find out about it was that the code was for "Born Again Krabs". Confused, I just remembered to go to the 4chan forums and tell people on what I saw, one user ISickDucks (porbably deleted) lead me to a download page where he says he watched it at 2:19 am on August 18, 2003, the same time we were sleeping, and decided to record a ending that wasn't on the tape. (Probably cause it got damaged) I downloaded the file and it said "spongebobending.avi" and I watched it and here the horror comes. The file starts where Spongebob's soul got trapped in a dark vortex, the Evil Spongebob stares at the screen witha demon like look on his face, there was cartoon blood dripping for his eyes, mouth, and gut hanging holes. I jumped and almost broke my spine by hitting my back when I fell from that jump. The horrifying turd then said "DEATH IS YOUR FATE, DONT TRY TO ESCAPE!". I was scared shitless, then they set the box on fire and Spongebob's soul comes out and screams like a woman trying to escape Michael Meyers and Freddy Krueger in a space shuttle. I didn't sleep that night and got drunk. January 10, 2006 I bought a Sega Dreamcast and played the heck out of Sonic Adventure and Sonic Adventure 2! Though the games would corrupt in static and would make up a square with eyes (Wow a cliche that Spongebob was in the static, oh shit I admitted it!) I was scared and took a break. I didn't know what to do so I just watched old gameshow reruns. February 8, 2007 It's been over a year since I played Sonic Adventure 2, I played Pumpkin Hill with Knuckles and I was so proud that it didn't corrupt until when I reached Radical Highway with Shadow, thats when Shadow would randomly commit suicide by jumping everytime a metal fence was present, even in one of his death screams, he "screams" BALALALALA! and it sounded just like Spongebob's laugh low pitched. Spongebob was becoming a phenomenon and has merchandise. I watched Nick and Spongebob was on and "Fear of a Krabby Patty" was rerunning. March 22, 2007 I ordered some stuff on eBay and I ordered a pre-owned Nintendo DS and I wait while eating Cheetos. March 28, 2007 My DS came and "Spongebob Squarepants: The Yellow Avenger" was in the console. I decided to play it and instead of it loading, th screen went black and flashed red everywhere. May i be the one to ask you if you would've been there and smelled my pants, Ha! Your nose would've been vomitting! And then I just threw the game away LIKE A BOSS! April 8, 2007 The end! Life went back to normal, just wanted to add this because it's my best day ever!